Flying High
by drummergrl1310
Summary: After entrusting his girlfriend to his cousin Jey, Roman comes back to the hotel room to find Kristy not exactly as he'd left her. One-shot. (Please note that Jey is a minor character.)


Kristy writhed on the bed, giggling uncontrollably. She didn't know where Jey had gotten it, but that was _definitely _somegood shit. Her worries and cares floated up to the ceiling, hovering there with the exhaled smoke. Roman wasn't going to be happy when he came back to their room, no indeed he wasn't. Roman with his healthy eating and his crazy work-out regime and his boring "drugs are mad, mmk?" attitude. Nope, he was _not _going to be happy about this at all. Nope, nope, nope. Kristy couldn't bring herself to care though. Right now her toes were busy painting imaginary circles in the air, and that was really all she could concern herself with at the moment.

Jey, on the other hand, watched his cousin's girlfriend contort in another giggling fit and couldn't help but wonder, for the first time, if perhaps he'd made a mistake in sharing his stash. Roman had asked him and Jimmy to take Kristy back to the hotel with them while he finished up some stuff at the arena. The growled "keep her safe" hadn't really needed to be voiced. It was implied whenever Kris was involved. Roman was protective of anything that belonged to him, but with his girl, he bordered on possessive. Until, of course, Kristy would get pissed off with the attitude and put him back in his place. It was a delicate dance, him holding too tight, her wriggling from his grasp. But it worked for them. In the end she secretly loved his attempts to tame her, and he loved her for her independence, not in spite of it.

None of this, however, protected Jey from the 6'3, 235 pound ass-kicking he was pretty sure would be walking through the hotel door any minute now. Technically he'd done what was asked of him. Kristy was at the hotel, in her room, safe and sound. She was also a hell of a lot more relaxed than she'd been when they'd left the arena. The tightness around her eyes and absent-minded rubbing at her temples gave away the stress she was feeling without her ever saying a word. Her job was hard, always wearing at her, and her quick weekend flights out to be with Roman were the only real stress-relief she had. Jey knew this and, having developed a strong bond with the woman, hated seeing her so frazzled. So he helped her out a little. Anyway, it's not like she'd never done it before. She was a grown-ass woman and could make her own decisions. Boyfriends be damned.

Yeah. Right. As the sound of a key card buzzing in the door sounded through the room, Jey knew none of that was going to hold water. He was toast.

As Roman stepped into the room, he quickly took stock of the situation. His girlfriend was sprawled on the bed, high as a kite, giggling like a mad woman. His cousin sat reclined in a chair by the window, guilty eyes not meeting the larger Samoan's. Smoke still drifted through the air.

Kristy stilled her foot mid-circle, glancing past her knee to her boyfriend, who stood still inside the doorway, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Hi, baby," she giggled. Roman walked over to her and slowly lowered her foot, which she'd left suspended in the air, forgotten, down to the mattress.

"Yeah. High seems about right," he responded slowly turning his gaze to Jey, who opened his mouth to try to explain the situation. After a few starts and stops, he fell silent, glancing at the door and trying to decide if he could make it safely past Roman without getting a knock upside the head. Yeah, probably not.

Kristy grabbed a handful of Roman's hair on either side of his head, yanking it loose of the careful knot he'd had it in, and pulled his face down to meet hers. When he resisted meeting her lips in a kiss she lurched upward and grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth, using that to tug him all the way downward.

"Ouch, Kris! Fuck," he exclaimed, pulling back. Her eyes danced with laughter, a soft smirk playing on her lips. "That fucking hurt. And do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on in here?"

Kristy arched up on the bed so she could glance backward at Jey, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, um… we were…. see…." he started, as steel grey eyes bored into him.

Roman's attention was mercifully torn away from Jey by Kristy's fingernails digging softly into his cheek, forcing him to face her again.

"See, baby," she cooed. "I was super stressed, you know how my job's been lately, and Jey was just helping me out. He didn't want to give me any, but I made him."

"Unh-huh. You made him," Roman said dryly. No way was Jey getting off the hook that easy.

"Yup," Kristy purred, stroking Roman's cheek softly now. "I held him down, searched him, and then took it. He tried to fight me off, but I was just too strong." She batted the lashes framing her hazel eyes for added emphasis. At 5'2, no way was she strong-arming anyone, let alone a professional wrestler.

"Are you mad," she asked, bottom lip protruding into a school-girl pout.

"Not at _you_," Roman replied, letting her finally pull him down into the full-on kiss she'd been angling for. Her lips quickly slid across his jaw and down his neck, sucking and nibbling as she went. She tugged on his earlobe, darting her tongue in quickly before going back to suckle the sensitive spot below it on his neck.

"Babe," Roman moaned softly, "We have company."

"Well if he doesn't want a show then he better. Fucking. Leave," Kristy responded between nibbles. She adjusted herself on the bed so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and drag him completely on top of her. A few seconds later she heard the door click shut behind Jey and she grinned triumphantly against Roman's flesh.

"Don't think I don't know what you did there," Roman mumbled against her neck. Jey was safe for now, but rest assured Roman would get a little in-ring payback for this.

Kristy laughed throatily. "Mmm, I know. Bad, Kris. Bad, bad Kris. Whatever are you going to do with me?"

Roman quickly pinned her hands above her hand, and licked a long, wet trail along her neck, ending just below her ear. Placing his lips right against her ear, he whispered, "Get on your fucking knees."

Kristy licked her lips and grinned, pushing up against his hips. He let her go and she quickly got on all fours in front of him. She glanced over her shoulder at him and wiggled her ass a little. Strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her back against his erection, hard and heavy inside in the confines of his pants and boxers. Groaning, she tried to grind her hips harder against him. Roman hated that she occasionally took a few hits, but he had to admit he appreciated the effect it had on her in the bedroom. Kristy was always a passionate lover, but being high made her wanton, a little slutty even, and Roman loved it. She became _his _slut.

Tired of trying to get him to touch her, Kristy reached a hand down between her legs and began to rub herself through the tight denim. This earned her a quick slap on the ass, which only turned her on further.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself," Roman growled.

"Fuck you," Kristy responded. Before she could stop him, Roman had her flat on her back again and was using his weight to pin her to the bed.

"No, baby. That's your job." His mouth crushed against hers, his tongue quickly winning dominance. She was feisty, but Roman knew she preferred him to be in charge during their lovemaking.

As their tongues battled, Roman quickly rid Kristy of her clothing, until she was naked underneath him. He leaned back on his heels and spread her legs, licking his lips as her pussy gleamed back at him. For a moment he couldn't decide what to do. Part of him wanted to unzip himself and fuck her until she begged him to stop. Another part wanted to bury his face between her legs and lick every drop of the cream she offered him. The last part of him contemplated crawling up her body and feeding his cock to her. He could already envision her rosy lips surrounding him as she sucked him off.

With a groan Roman roughly spread Kristy's thighs further and dove his mouth into her core. Ohhh, yes. Fuck she tasted good. Sweet and tangy, distinctly _her._ He flipped her legs up over his shoulders and held her still with his hands while his tongue explored her depths. Roman used his broad tongue to make long, slow sweeps from her opening, up to her clit, and back down again. Slipping one hand free, he inserted a digit inside her, curving it to hit her sweet spot just right.

Kristy grabbed his head and pushed him down harder. "Fuck, yes," she groaned. "Lick my pussy, baby. Fuck, I love your tongue inside me. Fuck me with your tongue, Ro. Please, baby."

Fuck if he didn't love when she talked dirty. Normally she loved when Roman talked dirty to her, but she was rarely comfortable enough to do it herself. As he accommodated her request, his cock began to throb painfully against his zipper. Damnit, he had to get inside her before his balls turned blue.

Speeding up his tongue fucking, Roman played softly with her clit, earning an unrestrained mewl from Kristy. She was so fucking easy. He knew exactly which buttons to push to get her where he needed her to be. A few more thrusts, laps, and suckles, and Kristy was falling apart, her thighs quivering around his head as she rode her orgasm. Normally Roman would have licked away every last drop, but tonight he needed release. He made sure that Kristy had ridden-out her orgasm fully, then slapped her ass and barked a simple, "Over."

On still shaky legs, Kristy crawled back onto her hands and knees, presenting her ass and pussy fully to Roman. Reaching down to unzip his pants, Roman realized he was now shirtless. When the fuck had that happened? Maybe the smoke had gotten to him a little. Or maybe it was his woman that made him fucking high, intoxicated him. It didn't matter, right now he needed to be inside her, fully, making her scream his name. Nothing made him harder than that, than hearing her chanting his name over and over mindlessly, lost in the bliss that he was giving her.

Without a word Roman silently plunged deep inside Kristy, groaning as his pelvis pushed flush against her ass. For a second he fought for control. Yes, he would fuck her rough. But not mindlessly, not senselessly, not like some fucking teenager with no bedroom game. Fuck, no. This was his woman, and it was his job, his duty, to fuck her like she deserved.

Running a hand up her spine, Roman pushed Kristy's hair off to one side of her head, so he could see her face. As he started thrusting, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth dropped open slightly. Her hips rocked against his and her fingers curled into the sheets beneath them.

With a slow grin, Roman slapped Kristy's ass then pulled her roughly against his hips. She cried out and he laughed.

"You like that," he asked.

"You know I do, fucker."

"Really," he chuckled. "I wasn't sure. Maybe you should tell me."

Kristy let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper and tried to buck her hips against him, but Roman held her firm, not letting her get any traction.

"Fuck, Roman," she panted. "Spank me. Fuck me, use me. Make me your whore."

The little part of Roman's brain that held him in check, that made him civil and polite, snapped. Suddenly his beast roared up inside of him and the instinct to mark what was his overwhelmed him. He thrust into her savagely, using her hips as leverage, leaving marks that would surely be bruises in the morning. And in the dawn he'd probably feel guilty for them, but right now he needed to fuck her like an animal.

As his cock slammed into her, Roman felt his balls tightening all too soon. Kristy wasn't ready, wasn't there yet. Pressing down on her lower back, he forced her to arch up into him at a different angle, then climbed a little higher up her body so that he was fucking down into her. He knew he'd found the right spot by the incoherent gibberish that was suddenly spewing from between her lips. A few more thrusts and he had her crumbling around him again, her legs instinctively spreading wide to take as much of him inside her as possible, her sweet puckered hole on full display for him. The view was too much and Roman felt himself starting to lose it. He licked his thumb and ran it gently along her ass, pressing slightly at her most private area.

"Whose ass is this, baby," he panted.

"It's yours, Roman. My ass is yours."

"That's right." His hand slid from her ass down to tweak her over-sensitive clit. "What about this? Whose pussy is this?

"It's yours," she groaned, trying to keep her head clear.

Roman slapped her ass hard, leaving a print. "I didn't fucking hear you," he growled, his pace quickening.

"FUCK. Fuck, it's yours. My pussy, my ass, it's yours. I'm yours."

"Yes," Roman breathed, leaning down into her ear. "You're mine. You're my little, fucking whore."

With Roman's grunts in her ear, Kristy cried out in pain and pleasure, his fingers pulling a final orgasm from her, her clit protesting at the abuse. Roman followed quickly behind her, emptying himself inside her waiting pussy. He shuddered, then collapsed on top of her. Early in their relationship he'd always been afraid of crushing her, but Kristy loved the weight, loved feeling engulfed and consumed by him.

As their breathing slowed, Roman rolled off and pulled his lover tightly into his arms. Kristy buried her head in his neck, into her spot. She made little contented noises as his fingers stroked absently along her body.

"I love you," he whispered. When they fucked like this, it was always important to him that she knew that, that she knew he would hurt himself before he ever hurt her.

"I know that," she whispered back into the quiet as she traced the patterns of his tattoo with a finger, already feeling the tug of sleep on her eyelids. "I love you, too."

"Just so you know though," Roman continued, "I'll be kicking Jey's ass extra hard in our match tomorrow night."

Kristy giggled. She knew that he would. And wouldn't that be fun to watch.


End file.
